


Pick, Choose, Lose.

by Boozey_St_John



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anger, Cheating, Insatiable Leon, Interracial Relationship, Jealous Chris, M/M, Memories, Pettiness, Public Sex, Sex, Vendetta Characters, Vendetta Chris, Vendetta Leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozey_St_John/pseuds/Boozey_St_John
Summary: DC leaned in for a kiss which Leon playfully denied by turning his head, the younger man’s lips landing on his cheek. “You don't get that yet.” Leon chuckled seductively. “You have to work for your dinner.” He giggled as he gently pushed the younger man off him. He looked over his shoulder at DC with a devious smirk. Chuckling at the brunette’ tease, his hand found its way to Leon’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze, then a playful spank.“See you later, handsome.” Leon winked, making his way into the office, the door closing behind him. Shaking his head and sighing, DC turned around, eyes immediately locking onto Chris’ angry glare.





	1. The Way They Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/gifts).



> Thank you to the ever amazing Sparkie96 for the suggestions, the help, and encouraging this new couple!
> 
> A/N: This takes place in an AU- Piers had never infected himself with the CVirus and died. He and Chris both survived China. He will be featured in later chapters.
> 
> This is a bit different from the previous fics- there's no humor in this. But I will try my best to add some in the next chapter.

What a way to start the day;

Chris’ fellow BSAA agent, DC, flirting with Leon S Kennedy. 

The two were pressed against Leon's office door. DC’s arms wrapped around the slender man’s waist, their bodies pressed against one another. DC leaned in for a kiss which Leon playfully denied by turning his head, the younger man’s lips landing on his cheek. “You don't get that yet.” Leon chuckled seductively. “You have to work for your dinner.” He giggled as he gently pushed the younger man off him. Turning the knob on his office door, he looked over his shoulder at DC with a devious smirk. Chuckling at the brunette’ tease, his hand found its way to Leon’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze, then a playful spank. 

“See you later, handsome.” Leon winked, making his way into the office, the door closing behind him. 

Shaking his head and sighing, DC turned around, eyes immediately locking onto Chris’ angry glare. 

The younger man slightly bowed his head out of respect. “Captain.” He stammered as he made his way past the large man. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Chris muttered under his breath, making his way to his office. The coffee and donut in his hand, now unappetizing. His stomach churned from the anger and jealousy that consumed his body. Tossing the pastry in the bin, he stormed to his desk, replaying what he had just witnessed. He was never one to believe gossip or rumors that floated around the building nor one for accusations but this was textbook; confirmed by his own eyes. 

He powered on his computer, setting his coffee down beside him. Sitting down and before cracking his knuckles, he tried to go about his day as if nothing had happened. Chris tried his best to keep himself distracted by his work but his mind wasn’t having it. His mind repeating the same question:

What did Leon see in DC?

A few months ago, they barely acknowledged each other, let alone flirt so openly. What in the hell happened? When the hell did this happen? Did Chris miss something?  
He sighed and looked at his watch. Only fifteen minutes had passed since he clocked in- it was going to be a very long day. 

\--- 

There was a gentle knock on Leon’s door. Automatically knowing who it was, he smiled as he looked up from the file on his desk. “It’s open.” He announced, licking his lips when DC walked in, looking handsome as ever in his BSAA uniform. He shut the door behind him, just in case any nosey co-workers lurked about.  
The dark skinned man sauntered in front of Leon’s desk, leaning forward, hands on the cherry wood desk. Chocolate eyes being devoured by intense blue eyes. 

“I figured we’d grab lunch?” DC suggested as he stared at the beautiful brunette in front of him. 

With a shrug and a smirk, Leon dismissed the younger man’s suggestion. 

“Not hungry but I could go for a snack.” 

“Like what?” DC raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

“Chocolate.” Leon deadpanned. Rising from his seat, his hand latched onto DC’s hand. “Your truck, now!” He ordered as he grabbed his office keys on his desk. DC smiled, of course, Leon would say something like that. 

Once they stepped into the elevator, the former Spec Ops agent pressed the slender brunette against the wall, a knee between Leon's legs as he brought his lips to Leon, their lips locked in a hungry kiss. Hands wrapped around DC’s waist, Leon pulled the man ever closer, now sliding his hand up and down the pilot's crotch, smiling into the kiss when he felt the black man’s hardness. 

“Is that for me?” Leon purred as began to stroke the man through the rough material of his uniform pants. 

“Soon enough.” DC’s head leaned back, closing his eyes. A faint groan escaped his lips as the DSO agent continued to stroke him through his pants. 

How long was this damn elevator ride?!

“Fuck it.” DC muttered as he pushed the emergency stop button. With all his strength, he lifted the brunette up against the wall, hands snaking up and down Leon’s slender frame. 

Leon worked fast unbuttoning his black button up, revealing a tight orange VNeck. Tossing the garment to the ground, his hands moved towards DC’s belt, quickly unbuttoning the coarse fabric. “Don't just stand there, help me.” He ordered and the younger man complied. Putting Leon down, DC went for Leon’s jeans, quickly unfastening and pulling them down, as well as his underwear. 

He bent the brunette down, his hands holding onto the elevator banister. Staring at the sight before him, DC moaned, sliding his fingers between Leon’s ass, circling his entrance. 

The brunette looked over his shoulder, shuddering as he felt his entrance being teased. “We can’t do this dry.” “Already ahead of you.” The black man chuckled, pulling out a small bottle of lube from his front pocket. He had learned to always carry lube with him, especially when Leon was around. Popping the top open then squeezing a generous amount on his fingers, DC slowly inserted one into the brunette's tight heat. 

“Oh God!” Leon gasped from the intrusion. He was shushed by DC, reminding him that he needed to be quiet, which was nearly impossible for Leon. The feeling of a second finger entering him nearly drove Leon up the wall. He bit his lip, whimpering as the taller man brushed against his prostate. His fingers now scissoring inside him, trying his best to prepare him. Finally, a third finger entered the brunette. The fingers moved around, stretching, scissoring, and gently brushing his prostate before slipping out, a soft groan of disappointment coming from Leon. 

Pushing his pants and boxers to his knees, DC smeared a generous amount on his throbbing cock. He stroked it a few times before lining up with Leon’s entrance, slowly sliding his thickness into the tight brunette. Screams of ecstasy bounced off the elevator walls as Leon was being penetrated. He had always heard the stereotypes and rumors about black men being well endowed and DC was proof; to say the least. 

Leon had never been so grateful for lube in his life until he met DC. 

Once the pilot was fully inside him, Leon threw his head back, whimpering and begging for the taller man to fuck him hard. DC didn’t need any convincing as he held onto Leon’s hips firmly, thrusting in and out of the agent’s warm, velvety tightness, all the while, Leon’s moans and groans filled the elevator, each one louder than the last as DC picked up speed and momentum. 

“HARDER!” Leon screamed. His hand feverishly fisting his cock. His body now being shoved into the wall as the younger man drilled into him. “YES! FUCK, DC! YES!” He screamed when his prostate was directly hit. “I’M SO CLOSE!” He whined as he stroked himself faster and harder. 

“GOD! DC-ah” Leon yelled as he felt his orgasm approach. With a loud groan, his seed spilled into his hand, shooting in spurts as he continued to milk himself dry. 

“You’re such a good little fuck!” DC moaned through gritted teeth. He grabbed onto Leon’s hips harder, giving him a final thrust before exploding inside the older brunette. A series of curses left the black man’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm, filling Leon with every drop until he slipped out. 

The elevator’s mirrors fogged, the air smelled of sex and sweat, both men- holding onto the walls for support as they came back to reality. Neither man said a word as they cleaned up as best as they could. Once dressed and seemingly back to normal, DC hit the start button on the elevator; continuing the ride down to the parking lot.  
As the doors opened, they were greeted by DC’s Captain; Chris Redfield. All three shared the shock. Leon blushed as he shuffled out of the elevator quickly brushing past Chris. 

Chris’ eyes followed Leon before darting over to DC, narrowing with suspicion. 

“Just stepping out for lunch, sir.” the subordinate informed his commanding officer, stammering as he made his way past Chris. 

“You two fuck in the elevator again; you’ll both be written up for sexual misconduct,” Chris warned, his eyes still following the couple. His blood boiled, rage flowed throughout his body. As he made his way to the elevator, an arm gently stopped him from doing so. Turning around, Chris growled when he saw Leon. 

“You did it to yourself, Chris. This could have been us but you chose Piers instead of me.” Leon reminded him. “You have no proof that DC and I did anything in the elevator. You know it’s always getting stuck, so how dare you accuse me of something like that!” the brunette glared daggers at his former lover. 

“You fucked up Chris. Not me.” 

Before he could respond, the doors had slid closed, trapping Chris. Punching the elevator wall, he cursed out loud as the ghosts of the past began haunting him. Punishing him for his lapse in judgement. If he had been strong enough to resist Piers, it’d be him fucking Leon senseless in that elevator instead of DC.


	2. The Way They Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sparkie96 for helping me out!   
> I couldn't have done it without you.

Rays of sunlight peeked through the window blinds, causing blue eyes to open slowly from their slumber. Blinking a few times before adjusting to the brightness, Leon turned over, admiring the man that lay beside him on the bed. Light snores peeped from DC, causing the brunette to smile. He stayed over at DC’s place, often. Whether they had to work the next day or not. In fact, DC had given Leon drawer space and closet space so he’d be able to keep some of his clothes at the apartment, should he decide to stay. At first, Leon refused- stating that he didn’t want the young man to feel as if his home were being taken over. It was DC that insisted profusely that Leon keep some of his belonging there, so he wouldn’t have to rush home just shower and change for work. 

He found himself staring at the young man beside him. It started off as a random hook-up, before blooming into a close friendship. It was more than friends with benefits but not a real relationship. Whatever it was, Leon was happy with it; the feeling of being appreciated and wanted again, boosting his confidence and mending the pieces of a once broken heart. Suddenly, those brown eyes had opened. Focusing on Leon immediately, a dopey grin forming on DC’s lips. 

“Good morning.” Leon cooed as he leaned down and kissed the pilot. 

DC grumbled a good morning, returning the kiss. He wasn’t a morning person; considering he hadn’t had much sleep the night before; he and Leon were too busy having sex. Anywhere and everywhere they possibly could in the apartment. He’d send his neighbors a fruit basket as an apology for the commotion, just as he always did when Leon stayed the night. He stretched and yawned as he pulled the covers off his body, sitting up and stretching once more. As he went to stand, Leon gently gripped his arm. Turning towards Leon, DC studied the look on Leon’s face; as if he didn’t know what the older man had wanted. 

“We still have time before work. How about we pick up from where we left off last night?” Leon suggested, looking straight at the man’s morning wood. He wrapped his arms around the black man’s waist, gently pulling him back down. Moving closer to DC and straddling his lap, Leon leaned down and kissed the man once more, slowly grinding his hips on the man’s erection. Moaning silently through the kiss, DC held Leon’s waist, preventing him from any further movement. “Leon…” The young man began. “I-I-...” He stammered. “I want to try something a little different.” 

“Oh?” The brunette raised his eyebrow. “Something kinky?” He asked. 

DC shook his head slowly. “Instead of fucking, what if we-- erm--we-- made love?” He immediately regretted those words once they left his lips. The awkward look on Leon’s face made DC further embarrassed. After a moment of silence, he leaned up and gently shifted Leon off his lap. “I should start getting ready for w--:” He was cut off by Leon, who pulled the pilot on top of him. “Yes.” He whispered before sharing a passionate kiss with DC. “I’m all yours.” He cooed, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck. Their kisses lingered, becoming deeper, passionate, but remaining gentle. 

Breaking the kiss, DC began placing butterfly kisses along the agent's jaw then moving down to his neck and finally to his collarbone. Hearing the soft purrs the brunette was making, the black man continued with his trail of kisses, only stopping to gently suck on Leon’s sensitive nipples, which earned him a moan while the brunette arched his back off the bed. He gave the hardened bud a final lick before continuing the trail of kisses towards the opposite direction, again, taking the other nipple into his mouth, feeling it harden between his teeth.

 _“Duncan…”_ Leon, a writhing mess, whimpered. 

DC smiled at hearing his name being whimpered by Leon. This was the first time the brunette had ever called him by his first name. He released nipple from his mouth, again, kissing his way down Leon's torso, stopping when he reached his belly button, licking around it before kissing the small patch of hair understand his navel and stopping at his pelvis. 

Leon was hard and it was noticeable. 

DC or Duncan, as Leon moaned, slowly pulled off the cotton boxers the brunette slept in, his hardness springing from its cotton prison. He wrapped his fingers around the erect organ, slowly, stroking it then leaning forward, his mouth latching on to Leon’s nipple again. 

_“Oh God, Duncan. Please…”_ the brunette begged. He could take no more of his lover's sweet and gentle torture. 

“Soon, baby, I promise.” Shushed the BSAA pilot. He continued the gentle stroking, now stroking himself with his free hand. He worked both hands in unison, both men wanting and whimpering. Once he felt Leon's body tighten up he stopped, causing the brunette to groan in frustration. Leon took that as his cue to reach for the lube that was kept in the dresser drawer. He slid it open, rummaging until he felt the smoothe bottle. He popped the cap off instantly, handing it to DC, who was still stroking himself. 

Taking the bottle from the desperate brunette and releasing his cock, DC squeezed the gel into his palm, slathering it on to his cock. He squeezed a bit more onto his fingers, smearing it onto Leon’s entrance before slicking his fingers. He pressed the first finger in, making the brunette gasp and arch his back, sliding and rotating his finger, DC then added a second; again sliding them in and out, scissoring them inside the brunette, brushing against his prostate, immediately emitting a pleasured shriek from Leon. Finally, the third finger slid in with ease. He slid and rotated them around Leon’s tight heat until he felt that he was fully stretched. 

Mews were heard from Leon. He was ready, he wanted the pilot to just take him already. He NEEDED to feel the pilot deep inside him, giving him access to the most intimate part of his body, giving him his heart, and his trust. 

With a warning, DC lined himself up with Leon’s hole, pressing himself in slowly. The brunette howled as he felt himself being entered and stretched even more. The generous amount of lube and the time DC took to prepare him had helped a lot, but, DC was a big man- which caused him a slight deal of discomfort. Once fully impaled, DC paused, allowing the slender brunette to adjust. When the discomfort subsided, DC rocked his hips, leaning down and kissing the brunette again. His thrusts were gentle but deep, stopping so often to press against Leon's prostate head on. 

Screams could be heard from outside the bedroom clearly, which meant it could be heard from the surrounding neighbors' apartments too. 

“Touch me…” Leon panted as he walked his arms around the bigger man's neck, leaning up to lock their lips in another passionate kiss. Catering to Leon's wish, the black man took Leon's cock in his hand, stroking him as he pumped into his lover. 

_“Duncan._ I-I- L-. Oh God, baby!” Leon cried arching his back as the orgasm approached. With a loud scream, he came, spraying into DC’s hand, his body jerking from the jolts of pleasure. Within minutes of his release, he felt himself being filled with warmth. 

“YES!” Leon hissed, holding onto to DC’s, pissing him deeper inside him, wanting every last drop of the black man inside him. 

Once the waves of pleasure faded away, DC rolled off of Leon, laying on his back looking at the ceiling. Both men stayed silent before Leon groaned as he looked at the clock. 

Shit, they had lost track of time and we're going to be late. Leon would be okay but DC would not hear the end of it from Chris. He was already on the Captain’s shit list and being late would just add to it. They would have to pick up their coffee on the way to work. Leon suggested they shower together but DC quickly shot down the idea, stating that they both knew what was going to happen, and it wouldn't just be bathing. 

\---  
The paperwork had been non-stop for Leon. It seemed as if he hadn't made a dent in the files. Maybe, it wasn't a good idea to come in late but he'd make up the time by staying late until all the files were done. From the look of the stack of files, it was going to be a very long day. 

The strain of his eyes caused them to burn. Ignoring the discomfort, Leon pushed through until his vision blurred. Finally, deciding to take a short break, the brunette stood up from his desk, rubbing his eyes as he exited his office. He made his way to the break room, deciding on a cup of coffee to give him an energy boost. Pressing the button on the machine, he placed his mug underneath the spout, only to be startled by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Gentle kisses placed on his neck. Leon smiled since he automatically recognized the sweet gestures. Turning around, he was greeted by DC, who had a grin from ear to ear. 

“There's my perfect brunette.” The black man cooed, their lips meeting Leon's instantly. Leon blushed from the public affection. Even though the office had a clue that the two were an item, Leon refused to confirm the rumors. His personal life was off limits when it came to his professional life. 

“Ready for the conference?” DC asked. His arms were still around Leon's waist, holding him closely. The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What conference?” He asked; he hadn’t received a memo regarding a conference. “You didn't read the email?” The BSAA pilot questioned and by the look on the agent's face, he knew the answer. 

“You know that conference that was planned for next month?”

Leon nodded silently.

“Well, it's been moved to Thursday. But if it's any consolation, it's only one day long. We get the rest of the weekend to relax and enjoy ourselves.” The pilot explained. His tone changing towards the end of the sentence. 

Leon’s jaw dropped; it was Tuesday and he’d be flying out on Thursday. He’d have to pack when he finally got home; no telling what time that'd be. 

\---

“I can’t believe they pushed the date up last minute.” Piers complained as he placed his clothing into his luggage. “A bit of a warning would have been great.” He continued, now reaching for his toiletry bag. He looked over at Chris who was distracted by the basketball game on TV. Typical Chris. He should have known better than to think his Captain was listening to him. He shook his head and continued packing. That was the problem with Chris; when it came to his professional life- the man was remarkable. His personal life, on the other hand, not so much. He had a habit of waiting until the last minute to do everything then frantically asking Piers for help when it was crunch time. 

Once the packing was finished, Piers zipped up the BSAA issued luggage, neatly placing it by the bedroom door. He leaned against the door frame, staring at Chris in annoyance. 

“It’s getting late. You should get going.” Piers said with an attitude clearly in his voice. “And start packing.” 

Coming back to reality, Chris blinked; his eyes wandering around the room until he spotted Piers leaning against the door frame, eyes narrowed. “Sorry about that, I kinda’ got lost in the game.” he apologized while looking at his watch. Deciding that Piers was right, he stood up from the bed and walked towards the handsome sniper, wrapping his arms around his waist and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, Piers. I’ll see you in the morning, kay?” He gave Piers another kiss on his forehead, pulling him in for a tight hug, before making his way out of the apartment. 

Chris couldn’t help feeling guilty about his “relationship" with Piers. He adored the young man, he cared for him, he was his best friend; but he WASN’T in love with him. He had mistaken lust for love when they had first met. Meeting up secretly before and after work, treading carefully so Leon wouldn’t find out; but unfortunately, he had. The day he lost Leon, was the day he realized that he didn’t love Piers, he LOVED Leon. Even though he knew how Chris felt, Piers wanted more from his best friend. He wanted to the man to finally claim him as his lover and to finally kiss his lips instead of his cheek or forehead. While he wanted more, he would settle for this. Something was better than nothing. Perhaps one day, Chris would share the same feelings that Piers had for him. 

\---

“Okay, Mr. Kennedy. Per the president’s orders, you’ve been booked for the honeymoon suite. It’s all inclusive and you have access to all of our amenities at any time. “ The front desk assistant informed Leon, handing him his key cards. “Will you be sharing the suite with anyone?” She questioned. Leon blushed at the question. He knew it wasn’t a personal question but to inform his guest which room he’d be staying in. 

“Yes, Duncan Carter.” Came a voice from behind Leon. He turned around to see his boyfriend standing behind him, a smile from ear to ear. His heart nearly melting at the sight of his love. 

The brunette couldn’t wait until they were finally able to get into their room. All he wanted was DC! It didn’t matter where in the room nor the position they fucked. As long as DC was inside him, then laying beside him, was all that mattered. 

Besides, at least DC wouldn’t have to order another fruit basket.


	3. The Way They Made Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers and Leon settle their differences, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SParkie96 -- it's all you!

The conference had been a waste of time, in Leon's opinion. Most of the information pertained to the BSAA, unveiling various new armored vehicles and high tech surveillance systems. BSAA agents were separated from DSO/FHO agents but that didn't stop Leon and DC stealing glances at each other as if they were in high school. Meanwhile, the DSO/FOH were to be given new weapons, better communication systems, and better intensive training courses. By the end of the conference, everyone in the room had either fallen asleep or had been burnt out. Once dismissed, Leon raced out the room and waited for DC. Piers and Chris had walked out first, both Piers and Leon exchanging dirty looks. 

“Tramp.” Piers spat as Chris grabbed his arm to stop any catfight were to break out. 

_"When I get my hands on that high and mighty little weasel…”_ Leon grimaced, failing to notice DC in front of him.

"Chill baby, it ain't that serious." DC chuckled noticing the direction Leon was looking towards, immediately spotting Chris and Piers. "I don't think you'll impress your superiors by acting ratchet." The younger man could still feel the negative energy coming from Leon."I didn't know you had a little bit of 'hood in you." The black man joked, attempting to make Leon smile. 

"I didn't until I had you in me." The brunette retorted with a wink causing DC to playfully rolled his eyes.

They made their way along the corridor, suggesting activities to participate in since the weekend was theirs to enjoy, after deciding to hit the buffet for dinner. After choosing their meals, the couple decided on an empty booth in the back, hoping to avoid their colleagues. Enjoying their meals in silence they were interrupted by Sherry and Helena, who joined them at the table, swooning at the couple. 

“You guys are adorable together!” Sherry squealed. Leon blushed at the comment which made DC squeeze his hand. Helena agreed while admiring how lucky Leon was to have someone like DC in his life. Leon thanked them quietly before a momentary awkward silence embraced the table. 

“So is it true?” Sherry asked as she dug into her salad. 

Although he was afraid to ask, taking a sip of his water, Leon responded. “Is what true?” 

“The stereotype! Is it true? Once you go black--” Leon immediately interrupted the young woman while DC howled in laughter. 

“Sherry!” Leon scolded “I am not having this conversation with you! I nearly raised you! In my eyes, you're still 12.” His face was a deep shade of crimson. “Besides, why don't you ask Jill when you see her? She DID marry Josh.” He reminded her. 

Helena looked up from her meal. “I slept with a black guy in college. Well, a few actually. It’s true.” She admitted making Leon gasp. DC was hysterical. He didn't have anything to say, and if he did, it wouldn't help the situation much.

“Details!” Sherry demanded. 

Helena took a deep breath. “So, I found this guy's wallet and luckily I knew him from class. We had exchanged numbers since we were working on a group project. I texted him to let him know that I had found it. Mind you, I had such a crush on him. Anyways, when he responded, he was so grateful and he wanted to pick it up.” Helena took a sip of her diet Coke. “So, I tried flirting, by telling that I had just got out the shower, he could come pick it up at my place, especially if he brought a bottle of wine with him.” 

Leon, Sherry, and DC waited for Helena to finish her story. 

“Come to find out, he wanted me to meet him at the gas station, so I could just give it back to him. So I responded by saying 'you don't want me’?” 

The trio, grinning like morons, encouraged her to continue. 

“The bastard writes back- 'No, I just want my wallet, nothing else, please!’. So of course, now I'm pissed…” she took another sip of her soda after taking a taking a bite of her salad. 

“Well?” Leon impatiently asked. 

“I said, and these are my exact words- honest to goodness, ‘Bring me that monster!”

Leon spat his drink out, nearly choking at his former partner’s bluntness. He thought he had heard it all but that topped everything. Sherry, now in tears from laughter rested her head on her hand, her laughter turning into shrieks. DC shook his head, laughing at Helena. “Damn girl! No chill at all!” He laughed while Helena shrugged. 

“Silver lining, I ended up sleeping with him.” She added proudly. 

Leon shook his head. “You are truly something else, you know that?” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Piers interrupted, sitting next to Helena which caused her to scooch closer to DC. Leon growled at the site of the young sniper, his anger becoming more apparent when he saw Chris, now sitting next to Sherry. The brunette dug his fingernails into the wooden table, knuckles turning white. “Why are you here?” Leon growled. 

The mood had become awkward and tense. Sherry and Helena continued eating their food, only mumbling about how good it was. Leon’s eyes remained on Piers, tempted to stab the young sniper with his fork.

Deciding that the tension was too much, DC suggested they go for drinks, the invite really meant for the girls. “I’d rather stay in tonight. We can just order drinks in the room.” Leon reminded him. 

The girls politely declined the offer; they had plans to hit the spa for some much-needed relaxation. 

“SURE! I'd love to go for drinks.” Piers taunted, his eyes looking Leon up and down. “What do you say, Captain?” Leon clenched his jaw, he was fighting the urge to just smash the young sniper’s head into the table, repeatedly. 

Sighing, Chris shrugged. He didn't have the energy to deal with the pettiness but he figured this would be the best way to settle their differences once and for all. 

\---

“Wow Kennedy, you banging the president too? That would explain a room like this.” Piers gasped at the luxurious suite. He marveled at the beauty while his jealousy of Leon raised. Taking a seat on the leather couch that was divided by a half wall, he put his feet up on the table. Sitting near DC, Chris groaned. He had a feeling something was going to go down between Leon and Piers. He accepted the beer that DC had offered him, nodding him a thank you. The two idly chatted while Leon and Piers continued their bickering. 

“Why are you so worried about who I’m fucking? Jealous that it’s not you?” Leon snapped as he made his way to the champagne that was chilling on the dining table. He popped the cork and poured himself a glass, taking a sip while making his way towards DC. Sitting on the man’s lap, interrupting his conversation with Chris. 

The young sniper rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t fuck you with a ten-inch pole, Leon.” he sneered. Leon chuckled, appreciating the jealousy. “I doubt you even have a five-inch pole, let alone a ten inch one.” He smirked. “Besides, I prefer anything bigger than ten inches anyway.” he raised his eyebrow, hinting at DC’s _blessing_.

Piers stood up, his blood boiling at the brunette’s cockiness. “You want to make a bet, Princess? I’d fuck you like the cheap, tawdry, slut you are.” He threatened. Calmly rising from his boyfriend’s lap, drink still in hand, the brunette smirked. “Prove it.” 

Without warning Leon was hoisted up by the young man, the glass falling out of his hand. He yelped when his body slammed into the bed, looking up at Piers who was standing directly in front of him. Eyes consumed with anger and lust. Leon chuckled, taunting the young man. “You know Chris used to do the same exact thing to me. But he’d fuck me right af--” He was silenced by a smack to his cheek. 

Chris and DC immediately shot up deciding to separate the two, until they heard a moan from Leon.   
“I’m in charge now, whore.” Piers sneered. “You WILL keep that mouth of yours shut. Unless it's around my cock. Got it, Princess?” Stifling a moan, Leon raised a brow. “Excited since this is the only time you’ll ever be in charge of anything? Face it Puppy, you're all bark and no bite.” The brunette’s face was grabbed by perfectly manicured nails that dug into his jaw. 

“Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth? Been fucked so much that you can't hear? Or have you been face fucked so much that it scrambled that simple brain of yours?” With extreme force, Piers pushed the brunette back onto the bed; Leon now lay on his back. “On your back just how you like it- like the easy piece of ass you are.” The sniper sneered. “Is that how you got to where you are? Sleeping with your higher-ups? Letting them use you until you got what you wanted?” He mocked as he straddled the agent, pinning his wrists down. Although Leon wouldn't admit it, Piers was a lot stronger than expected. 

“You’ve got me confused for yourself, Cupcake. I didn't fuck my Captain for a promotion as his second in command.” Leon retorted. Azure eyes locked with hazel ones, both clouded by lust and hate. “You might be his second in command but you'll always be second best for Chris when it comes to me.” He taunted until he was silenced by a forceful kiss. Lips violently fighting for dominance, as the young sniper began to grind against Leon’s groin. Silently moaning through the kiss, Leon began to thrust his hips upward allowing for more friction. He whimpered when Piers pulled away, sliding off the agent, and rising from the bed. 

“I know you’re used to getting what you want, but, that’s not going to work with me. You’re going to be getting what *I* want, Princess. Whether you like it or not.” Piers clarified staring down the brunette. “Now, be a good whore and strip.” He instructed as he crossed his arms. The brunette, now aroused, nodded submissively. He began unbuttoning his black button down until be instructed to go slower. The brunette complied, slowly undoing the last button before pulling it off and tossing it aside. Next were his jeans. He lifted his hips as he struggled to unbutton them, finally sliding them off along with his underwear. He laid on the bed in all his naked glory. 

“Beautiful.” Piers murmured as leaned down to kiss the brunette. “Touch yourself.” He whispered in his ear then lightly biting on the sensitive flesh. Moaning, as he felt the warmth on his ear, Leon snakes his hand down to his semi-hard cock. Wrapping his fingers around it, he began to stroke himself, panting as Piers continued the gentle assault on his ear. He pumped himself faster, his moans getting louder, back arching off the bed. 

Smiling at the complete control he had over the stubborn Leon Kennedy, he grabbed his wrist pulling it off his cock. “Prepare yourself, now.” placing his fingers into his mouth suggestively, Leon swirled his tongue around the digits, occasionally stopping just to suck on them. Savoring the taste of his fingers, he watched as Piers undid his own pants, stroking himself as he watched Leon suck his fingers. Once the brunette was done teasing Piers, he bent his knees, slowly sliding a finger into his perfectly tight entrance. Slowly moving it in and out, little mewls came from his lips. He added a second finger, picking up the pace then scissoring them inside, brushing against his prostate. His other hand went for his nipple. Rolling the hardened flesh between his fingers as he continued preparing himself. His moans grew louder and louder as he slipped in a third finger, now pinching his nipple. He bit his lip from the intense pleasure he was giving himself, only to whine when Piers commanded him to stop. He'd been so lost in pleasure that he failed to notice Piers putting on a condom. 

The young sniper pulled Leon closer to him by his legs, lining his cock up with his entrance before sliding in swiftly. A hiss quickly turned into a scream as his prostate was hit head-on. Not allowing any time for adjustment, not that Leon needed to adjust, Piers began slamming into him; the head of his cock bouncing off of Leon’s sweet spot! Screams bounced off the walls, each one louder than the last. Annoyed by the brunette's loudness, Piers slapped Leon’s cheek, causing a loud moan from the blonde. 

“You just don't shut up, do you?” He growled, stopping to remove his scarf and stuffing it into Leon’s mouth. Looking over his shoulder, Piers addressed DC and Chris, who were in complete awe from the show. 

“Is he always this fucking loud?” He asked and the two men nodded. 

“Yeah, I've gotten a few noise complaints because of him.” DC sheepishly admitted while looking down at the floor. “It's to the point where I buy the neighbors fruit baskets to apologize. But that's not cutting it anymore- started buying those fancy gourmet ones.”

Chris chuckled as he could relate to DC’s issue. “Yeah, he caused me to get evicted. His screaming made me move.” 

Piers listened in disbelief at the men bantering about Leon’s loudness in the bedroom. “None of you geniuses thought of buying a gag for him?” Distracted by conversation, Piers had forgotten about Leon who was underneath him, begging him to continue with muffled pleas. Piers shushed the brunette then continuing the conversation. 

Chris blushed as he remembered the failed attempt at using a gag on Leon. “We tried but he bit through it.” He confessed. He explained the story to DC and Piers while Leon desperately begged for release. 

“Would you shut up?!” Piers snapped at the whining brunette. 

“Besides, when he screams like that- that's how you know you're hitting it just right.” DC assured while Chris agreed. Piers rolled his eyes at the two men. “Yeah, I'm not listening to this banshee while I fuck him.” Finally, Piers started thrusting into Leon making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Panting as he picked up momentum, the hazel-eyed man began verbally degrading the brunette, each thrust harder than the previous. Unable to take any more pleasure, Leon screamed into the scarf, feeling his cock twitch as his cum rushed out in spurts. He continued screaming as his orgasm shook his body, finally the screams turned into loud panting. 

“Even through the fucking scarf!” Piers complained but soon forgot about the noise as his own orgasm crept up on him. Digging his nails into the perfect skin on Leon's hips, he grunted as he released into the condom, only stopping until he was milked dry. He reached his arms on either side of Leon, holding himself up as to not crush the slender brunette. When he finally caught his breath, he slid out of Leon, carefully sliding off the condom, tying it, then discarding it in the bathroom bin. He cleaned himself off before reappearing into the room, pants buckled, a smirk on his face. 

“Was it good for you?” Leon purred as he pulled on his underwear. 

“It was alright, still don't get the hype.” Piers shrugged, smirk still on his face. There was something different about this insult, it was playful and in good fun. 

“Well, you're not exactly a day at Disney World yourself.” Leon shot back with a smile. They shared a quick kiss; finally settling their differences. 

“It's finally over!” DC pointed out to Chris, who nodded contently. “Glad to see they finally made nice. Sorry, about everything. We still bro's?” The Captain extended his hand out which DC accepted, the two exchanging a firm handshake. 

“Always, Captain.”

\----

“I never thought I'd live to see the day Leon Kennedy and Piers Nivens put their pettiness to rest. And what a way to do so too!” DC said as he made his way over to Leon, who was now cleaning up. The brunette blushed at his lover’s comment.   
“Well, I hope you enjoyed it.” He leaned in and kisses the taller man. Flashing those perfect teeth, yet again, DC nodded. “How could I not have? And from the sound of it, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself too.” 

“Oh,” Leon began “I was only putting on a show for you. Between you and me, he wasn’t that good. He’s better off where he belongs…” 

The black man raised his eyebrow. “Away from you?”

“No, below Chris.” Leon deadpanned. 

DC snorted and wrapped his arms around Leon, pulling him close. “And you’re better off where you belong… With me.” He kissed the brunette once more before releasing him from the hug then giving him a gentle pat on his butt.


End file.
